Elsa Has Brown Hair
by NicPie
Summary: Elsa wakes up one morning to find that... something's not quite right. What does it mean and how can she fix it, and should she? She soon learns that being born with magic doesn't always mean you get to keep it.


**First story in a looong time, and first time using first person present POV... I hope it's not awful! If you like it, a little review would be awesome and very much appreciated. :) Thanks!**

 **(Ignore the title. I couldn't think of a good one and when I jokingly thought up this one, it made me laugh and I went with it. So, it is what it is.)**

* * *

 _Why do I feel so awful?_ I wonder as I lay in bed, cocooned in my covers. I've been awake for a while now and I just can't bring myself to get up. I really hope I'm not coming down with another cold. What a mess that last one was. But, I have been spending more time with people, so I guess the occasional sick germ it's to be expected every once in a while.

Wrapping my blanket around my shoulders nice and snug, I huddle beneath it, tucking my chin in tight against my chest as I force myself to get up and shuffle over to my vanity. Cold or not, potentially sick or not, I need to get moving. I've wasted enough time already and the stacks of documents on my desk won't disappear on their own. So, with a shiver - and, if I'm being honest... a little pout - I plop down onto the stool and wearily drag my gaze up to the mirror.

And scream.

Before I can fully process, well... anything, one word overwhelms my mind and whispers out through the fingertips suddenly pressed against my lips. "...Mama?"

 _What's going on?_ My brain is a jumbled mess of thoughts zipping around so quickly that I'm struggling to grasp onto any one of them in order to keep myself grounded. But this... this just doesn't make sense and no matter the explanation for what I'm seeing, this is all much too fantastical for me to wrap my head around.

 _The reflection, it looks so much like Mama. But..._

I watch the hands in the mirror as they move along the contours of the brunette's face, and at the same time, I can feel the smooth skin gliding beneath my own touch, my movements matching exactly with those of the woman in the mirror.

 _It's not Mama... It's ME._ The resemblance is uncanny. _But, how?_

Carefully, I comb my fingers through my bangs, lifting them and the hair beneath and rake it all to one side and then again to the other. Sure enough, through and through, it's brown. Not one strand of my signature platinum blonde has remained.

I don't know what's happening or why, all I do know is that I don't want to see it anymore. In my haste to push myself away from the vanity, I stumble backwards, trip over the stool and land flat on my back on the floor, successfully knocking all of the wind out of my body.

I can feel my heart pounding, my breath quickening - my chest heaves to pull in the much needed oxygen, but the air in the room feels... chilly? and it's making my lungs heavy and... and I can't breathe.

 _I can't breathe!_

Coughing, I force myself up in some manner or another and eventually manage to turn over onto my hands and knees, but my arms are trembling and before I can push to sit upright I've collapsed back onto the floor. It's then that I'm aware that there are tears dripping off my face.

 _Calm down, Elsa,_ I tell myself, rolling onto my side. _Get it together._ Panicking does not mix well with my powers, I've learned that lesson. Luckily, my control over the magic is the best it's ever been; however, this whole hyperventilating thing will surely cause that feat to be thrown out the window if I can't get a handle on it. Which I can't.

Seriously... how did I even get to this point? I mean, it's just hair, right?

 _It's not a big deal._ I try to convince myself. _It's okay. Everything's going to be okay. Just breathe._

And I'm trying to, I really am. - _In. Out. In. Out..._

Any second now, I expect my bedroom will be turned into a living snowglobe, a winter wonderland. That hasn't happened in a long time, and though Anna does still love to build snowmen, something tells me that she wouldn't be pleased to see my room in such a state.

 _In-out-in-out-in-out-in- No! Too fast. Slower. In... Out... Yes, just like that. In... Out..._

Eventually, it does begin to work. My breaths even out, the whining, squeaking sounds of my distressed cries have quieted and I can finally pick myself up off the floor and move over to an armchair, where I now can think clearly enough to realize that... there isn't even one flake of snow in the room. Not one.

 _Why isn't there snow?_ I may have greatly improved my control, but that doesn't mean I don't have minor slips. Even if I'm not creating storms of epic proportions, there's always something tangible to attest to my shortcomings; a few flurries, a layer of frost, a scrim of ice under my feet. Something.

This worries me more than it should. No slip-ups should mean that I'm doing better than ever, but I know that's not the case. Coupled with the sensitivity to the slight chill in the air, and the change in the color of my hair - a color I most likely would have been born with, if not for my magic, if my eyebrows are any indication of such things - I just know something is wrong.

And now that I have begun to process, I'm becoming aware that I don't just look different, _I feel different._ I don't know how else to explain it other than that. There isn't a weight off of my shoulders or a warmth in my chest, or even an emptiness, it's just... different. Lonely, maybe. And almost... vulnerable somehow. Even I know how bizarre that sounds, but I am certain now that something has changed in me and my magic has fallen victim to whatever has caused it, though, to what extent, I'm not yet sure.

Raising my hands from my lap, I intend to conjure up a small snowball but my hands remain empty. _Hmm. Okay... something simpler then..._ Holding one palm up, I will a wisp of flurries to flutter across my skin so I can flick them from my fingertips. And still, nothing happens, almost like...

 _It's gone._

I've never known what caused my powers in the first place, so I don't even know where to begin to try and figure out how to get them back. Realizing that I do, in fact, want them back, makes my heart simultaneously warm at the thought and ache with grief. Years ago, I would never have thought that being free of my "curse" would be anything other than a blessing, but now... now, I realize how much I've accepted myself since... well, since Anna. She loves me for who I am. All of me. And she's helped me to... like myself, at least. And now I know, _I want my powers back._ They've only been absent for a short while and already I feel incomplete, I don't feel like myself without them. The magic is a part of me, a constant companion. It protects me... It's helped me. I've learned to see the beauty in what I can do, not just the devastation. I've finally found the joy my powers bring because I'm not that frightened young girl anymore, and I cannot go back. _I need them._

"Els?" Five knocks pull me from my thoughts. "You okay in there? You missed breakfast and it's after ten."

"Anna!" I yelp in surprise. How am I going to explain this to her? I don't even know what's going on myself. "I'm... I'm uh..." Am I okay? I don't know... "I'm..." I make my way over to the door and press myself against it. "Here. I'm here."

"Well, open up, slowpoke. Let me in."

"I'm not so sure I should. I..." I glance around for something to cover my head, but I don't really wear hats, and anything else would look oddly suspicious and defeat the purpose. "I don't want you to freak out."

"Wha—Why would I freak out?"

"Because I did," I quietly confess.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I'm just... I'm not feeling quite right. I think something's wrong."

"What do you mean "something's wrong?" ...Are you sick? Did you catch another cold?"

"No. Nothing like that. At least, I don't think so."

"I don't understand, then why—"

"Just... go away, Anna." And I realize as soon as the words are out of my mouth, just what I've said and where I brought us back to.

 _How could you be that stupid!_

"Elsa. NO. We are NOT doing this again!"

"Please? Just for a little while... I-I don't want you to see me like this." My chest hurts just thinking about it. And I don't even know why. Would it really be that bad? Is the color of my hair ultimately worth all this?

But it's more than just the hair.

"Like what? What's wrong?!"

"I don't know," I cry. The room feels like it's spinning, I can hear the blood rushing in my ears, and there's heat radiating from my entire body. For the second time this morning, I feel like I'm losing it and I don't know why, but I want it to stop.

"Elsa?"

 _Calm down. Breathe. It's just Anna._

And for a minute she's quiet. But then, a whisper. A plea. "Don't make me have to use my key."

"Anna," I beg. "Please." But I know that I wouldn't stop her if she tried. After all, I did give it to her for reassurance in case of something like this.

"You're scaring me, Elsa. Open the door. Now."

And I will. I have to, I know I do.

The truth is, I don't know if my condition is permanent or how long it will take to pass, and I can't hide in here forever waiting for something that may or may not happen. Nor do I want to, I've spent enough of my life trapped in my room and I don't plan on letting history repeat itself. And it's not like my magic - or lack thereof - is contagious, so... _Why am I shutting her out?_

I bite down on my lip and grasp the handle with a shaky hand - somewhere in my anxious mind, I note that the metal feels cool on my palm - and slowly push down and let the door swing open a few inches.

Everything is still for a moment until Anna gently opens it farther and pokes her head around it before fully stepping inside. And stops short with a hand-to-mouth gasp.

"I had that same reaction." I mutter as I nervously fiddle with the ends of my hair.

"Elsa?"

"Yes."

"But your—"

"I know."

"How... what..."

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"It's brown."

"Yes, it is." I give her a quick little smirk and shrug, but tears sting my eyes and I don't know why I can't calm down. _Don't cry, Elsa. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._

Suddenly, I'm in her arms. She's holding me tight and telling me that everything is going to be fine. That we'll figure this out, together. She takes my hands and leads me over to the bed, sitting us down on the edge. "Breathe, Elsa. In and out, remember?"

I nod and do as she says, I mimic her slow, steady breaths until mine match without effort. "Good," she says encouragingly, and gives me the warmest smile. I try to return it, but I'm not sure it's enough to fully show my gratitude. She's been so good with me and my attacks. They're less frequent now, but I do still get them on occasion, and after that first one she experienced up on the mountain, I wouldn't blame her if she ran from me in the other direction. But she's done the complete opposite. She stays. And with her helping me through them, they're not as bad.

"Tell me everything," she says once she knows I'm okay.

 _Everything?_ "Anna... I... That's the thing, there's not much to tell. I woke up feeling a little off. I felt... cold. Then I saw my hair, panicked... more than a little bit—"

"But your room looks fine." Her face scrunches in confusion as she looks around. "And even now, with this attack..."

"I eventually realized that too. So, I tested my powers," I held my hand open to show her "and—"

"You don't have your magic?"

I swallowed and shook my head once. "No."

"Oh, Elsa..." she says as takes my hand again. "It's going to be okay."

"But... What if it's not?" I choke out. "What if it never comes back? What if this is even more serious than that; what if it means that I'm dying, or—"

"You're not dying, Els."

"How do you know?"

"I... I don't. But. I don't even want to think about it." She looks away and brushes a tear from her cheek. "I can't." Then she's off the bed and suddenly my hairbrush is in her hand as she holds it up triumphantly. "I'm going to do your hair!"

So, I do my best to push those thoughts away, too, and give her my best smile as she climbs back onto the bed.

We sit in silence for a long time while Anna gently brushes through my newly darkened locks. It's relaxing, and I actually do start to feel a little better.

"You look like her, you know," she says softly. "I've always thought so, but now..." She shakes her head. "There! All done. A braid fit for a queen," she beams.

"It's lovely, Anna. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now," she grabs my hands again and practically yanks me off the bed. "You need to eat!"

"Anna, wait! No! No no no. I—I can't go out there like this! What will everyone think? I can't explain this to anyone when I don't even know what "this" is!" "I have to wait until I figure out what's going on."

She looks at me sympathetically. "You can't just hide it, Els. Not forever."

"Not forever, just... Until—"

"We don't know if it's coming back."

"I know, but—"

"Tomorrow," she decides. "Today we'll have a sister day. We can go to the library and read or play some games. I'll bring up food. But tomorrow, if things aren't right by then, we should go see Pabbie."

I nod once. "Fine. Tomorrow."

* * *

"Why does this fire keep dying so fast?"

"It's the same as always."

"Hm. I guess I've never noticed." I mumble as I try to rub away the goosebumps on my arms.

"Is the Snow Queen chilly?"

I send her my best glare. "Don't mock me."

Apparently it's not as intimidating as I'd hoped because she just rolls her eyes and laughs. "I wouldn't dare."

"Besides, that's just mean. Considering..." I flick my hand and sigh when nothing happens.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just not used to seeing you shiver. This has all been a bit disconcerting, honestly."

 _You have no idea._ "Yes. It's quite strange for me, too, to be cold all day. It's not that I don't feel it, usually, but it doesn't bother me... Today it's bothering me. I don't like it," I grumble as I throw some extra logs on the fire and step back to watch as the flames lick around it and slowly engulf it in a warm glow. "I don't know how all of you deal with it. It's uncomfortable."

Anna snickers at my pout and comes over with a blanket, open and inviting. "I can't speak for all of us regular people, but I don't think it's so bad. Besides," she says, bumping my shoulder "I've come to associate it with you, so I can appreciate it."

"You're sweet."

"And you're cold. Let's sit."

We pull the blanket around our shoulders and settle down on the rug near the fire. We stretch out our feet and wiggle our toes to warm them up.

"This is nice," I say. Because it is. We're together all the time, but we rarely get to take the day off and just... be. No one else around, no duties or expectations... Just Elsa and Anna, like when we were kids.

"Yeah." She lays her head on my shoulder. "But it would be even better if we had some hot chocolate."

I hum in agreement. Chocolate does make everything better.

"And a sandwich."

"Anna!" I laugh. "We only finished eating not even two hours ago. You cannot be that hungry."

"There's always room for sandwiches, Elsa," she informs me with mock seriousness.

"Of course. I apologize for the misunderstanding."

"It's okay. You can make it up to me with a snowball fight later." She pops up and stares at me, eyes wide, and covers her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Els," she muffles. "I wasn't thinking."

 _I've been having such a nice time, I'd almost forgotten myself._

"It's fine." I pull her back in close, but her body feels tense against mine. "Really, Anna. It's alright."

"I am sorry, though," she says quietly, "I know this is hard for you."

I don't really know what to say to that, so I don't say anything. But our hands meet and we just sit in the silence for I don't even know how long, lost in our own thoughts, together.

"Maybe it's my fault," she says after a while. Her arm is resting on my back now, she's been absently playing with the wisps that have come undone from my braid.

"What?"

"This," she tugs lightly at my hair. "Losing your magic."

"How on earth would that be your fault, Anna?"

She sighs and drops her hands into her lap. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if you were... you know," she waves her hand at me, "...normal."

"Gee, thanks, sis."

She smacks me playfully. "Stop it. I didn't mean it in a bad way. You're totally normal! Well, not TOTALLY, normal people don't have ice powers, but you know what I mean. It's just... you know, I wonder what it would have been like if you didn't have powers. What it would have been like to grow up together, like, actually TOGETHER."

I can't help but wince a little at that, because yeah, I've wondered that too, and it hurts. "I'm sorry," I tell her again. I've said it thousands of times but I can't help but tell her once more, because that's all I have to give her for all that lost time, and yet it will never be enough.

"But then I think: the past is the past, and I like things the way they are now. If things had been different, I might not be me and you might not be you, ya know? And I love you just how you are now. Maybe not NOW, because you're not exactly yourself - I mean, you are, you're YOU, but you're not you-you, and of course I still love you! I'll always love you no matter what, but— What I'm trying to say is that, I wouldn't want you any other way. The usual you. Or the now you. Er.. both?"

And as sweet as all that is, I'm laughing. Hard. Because, really, _how cute is she?!_ So I wrap her in a hug and snuggle my head on her shoulder. "I love you, too, Anna."

She relaxes in my arms and rests her head on mine.

Her stomach growls.

"See that. It just made room for some turkey and cheese."

I roll my eyes and laugh. "Go," I say, pushing her away playfully. "Get your sandwich."

Quicker than I would have imagined, she's on her feet and already halfway to the door. "Anything you say, Your Majesty!"

Wow. _That girl REALLY loves her sandwiches!_

"Hey! Anna!" I call, trying to catch her before she's gone. "Bring me one, too!"

* * *

"I'm so full," Anna groans as she rolls on the floor by the fire. "I probably shouldn't have had that fourth piece of cake."

"I did try to tell you."

"But it was chocolate, Elsa! CHOCOLATE."

"I'm aware, Anna. I did have a slice too, remember?"

"I don't know how you can stop at just one."

"I've learned to have wonderful self-control." I try to cover my growing smile, because that shouldn't be funny, but I can't help it. "...Do you get it?" I try to stifle a giggle, but I end up snorting instead.

She just stares at me, which makes me laugh even more. "You're such a nerd."

"Am not!"

"You laugh at your own jokes, Els."

"Well..." _I thought it was funny._

"Come on." She rolls over and hefts herself to her feet with a grunt. "Let's go to bed. I need to sleep off this cake.'

Now that she mentions it, I'm starting to feel a little tired myself. I stand up and stretch. "Do you want to stay with me in my room tonight?"

"Okay! Yeah. That sounds fun!" She runs to the doorway but then stops to look back. "I'm just going to go change and grab Mr. Snugglelumps. I'll meet you there!"

* * *

"Morning, sleepyhead."

 _Me? Sleepyhead._ "Not me." _I rise at the break of dawn. ANNA is the sleepyhead!_ "Mmhh... You."

"You're so cute when you just wake up," she snickers. "I should get up before you more often."

"Hm. Why?" I ask through a yawn.

She quirks a brow at me.

"Why are you up before me?"

"Because it's eleven o'clock. And I got hungry."

 _Eleven o'clock?!_ I quickly throw back the covers and swing my legs over the edge. "I never sleep past seven! You should've woken me soo—" My knees buckle as soon as my feet touch the floor. "Whoa."

"Elsa!" Anna is at my side before my wobbly legs completely give out. "Are you okay?"

"My legs feel funny."

She tugs my arm around her shoulders and eases me back onto the side of the bed. "Are you okay to sit?"

I wiggle backwards to try to get comfortable, but even that little bit of movement feels like it has used up all of my energy. "I should probably lay down." I lean back and let myself collapse into the mound of unmade blankets. "I'm so tired."

 _So tired._

* * *

When I wake up again, I hear Anna talking to... someone. I can't tell who. I slowly turn my head towards the voices, but the room is spinning and my eyes clamp shut and throw my arm across them. They're at the doorway, though, I could tell that much.

I catch snippets of whatever she's saying to whoever she's talking to.

"...never seen her like this..."

"...can barely move..."

"...sleeping so much..."

"...getting really scared..."

 _No. No no. Please. Don't be scared, Anna. Not for me._

"Anna?"

"Oh! Elsa..." she runs back to my bed and sits down next to me. "You're awake. That's good. I was getting worried."

"M'fine... Don't worry."

"I can't help it. You're my sister, and I hate seeing you like this... If it was me and I was sick, wouldn't you want me better?"

"Of course I would. You'd have the best care to make sure you got well."

"So be quiet and let ME help YOU."

I lift my hands up to concede. _Point made._ "So. Who was that you were talking to?"

"Um... That was Kristoff."

"You didn't tell him, did you?!"

"Elsa. You're getting worse. And we don't even know what it is we're dealing with. You need to go see Pabbie. And if I could get you there myself, I would, but I just can't, Els. You can barely stand, let alone walk all the way there, and I can't carry you..."

"I want to stay here."

She sighs like she's dealing with a petulant child. "I'm sorry, but we're going. You need help. And for that, we need Kristoff. Besides, you already agreed to go if you weren't back to normal today."

She's right, I did. _Hmph._

"Don't pout."

"Did you tell Gerda and Kari?"

"No, of course not."

"They don't suspect anything?"

"They just know you're not feeling well, but that's all. I promise. I haven't said anything more than that."

"...Okay."

"There's some lunch here for you, you should try to eat before we leave."

"But I'm not hungry."

She sighs and brings over the tray anyway. "I swear you're worse than a five year old when you're sick."

"I am not."

"You're pouting again."

* * *

"Whoa! Elsa. Stop. Just relax, Kristoff will help you!"

All I did was try to get out of bed so Anna could put my cloak on, but even that task appears to be too much in my fatigued state. Like earlier, my legs could barely hold me and I would have fallen if not for my sister and her boyfriend.

"It's okay. I can do it." I try to shrug them off, but I'm not even sure why I'm fighting it. I can't do anything myself right now, and I don't know who I think I'm kidding by acting like I can. Certainly not Anna.

"Stop being stubborn. Let us help."

Kristoff holds me up while Anna finishes dressing me.

"This is so undignified."

"Oh, shush, you."

"But I'm the queen."

"Then shush, Your Majesty." She finished lacing my boots and stands. "There! Let's go.

* * *

Kristoff gently lifts me out of the sled and cradles me at his chest when we arrive at The Valley of the Living Rock.

"Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff calls out. "Please. We need your help. The queen is sick."

"What's wrong with her?" Anna asked frantically.

"Her magic has left her."

"But why? How can that happen?"

"The bracelet."

"What bracelet?"

"The one your sister is wearing. It's embedded with troll magic, that clear stone there," he explains and points to the stone. "It is the cause of her condition."

 _Mama's bracelet?_

"What does it do?"

"It neutralizes her powers." He rubs his jaw worriedly. "How long as she been like this?"

"Yesterday. That was when she lost her powers. Today she woke up like this... Is she... Is she dying? Can you save her?"

"No, no, dear one. She is all right. She's not ill. But as with all magic, the stone's power does come at a cost. When one is born with magic, the body is equipped to contain such a power. By removing it, it deprives the host of the energy it needs and is used to for sustaining itself. Now that the magic she normally has that gives her the strength to function is gone, she will continue to be extremely weak and easily exhausted.

"So, she'll... be like this forever?"

"With time and patience, she may be able to build up a bit of strength. Make sure she eats well, gets plenty of rest, and takes frequent short walks. But I must warn you that you should not expect to see drastic improvements."

"What if she just takes the bracelet off?"

"That's up to her and what she wants to do. She put it on for a reason... If she wants to give up her magic, then that is her choice alone to make."

"No," I finally speak up. "I didn't know. I thought," I lick my dry lips and swallow, "I... found it. I-I thought it was Mama's." Tears blur my vision and run down my cheeks. "I didn't know..."

"It will be all right, Your Majesty. In order for the effects of the stone to become permanent, it must be worn for three days—"

"She's already had it on for over two!" Anna shrieks.

"Yes. I'd recommend taking it off sooner rather than later."

I'm trying to pull the thing off, but my weak hands are not cooperating. "I... I want it back. My magic. I want it back!" I growl in frustration.

Thankfully Anna is here. "I'll get it," she says, gently, smiling. "And then you're going to feel better really soon." She gets it off just as she whips back around to Pabbie. "Right? She is going to get better now?"

"It will take a little time, but yes, the effects will reverse."

"Thank you, Grand Pabbie!" Anna says as she throws her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I thought I was losing her."

"Nothing quite that serious, my dear," he chuckles. "Go on, take her home and let her rest. It shouldn't be too long before she's feeling more like her old self again."

I reach my hand out and try to grasp his, he meets me halfway. "Thank you."

"It has been my honor, Your Majesty." He kisses my hand - surprisingly softly for a being made of rock. "Take care."

I nod and relax against Kristoff's chest, exhausted. Not that I've done much to cause it. I am already looking forward to being back in my bed. "Anna... Please give him back the bracelet... I'd like to go home now. I'm really tired..."

"You may keep it, if you wish," he says, "in case you ever change your mind."

"I won't. But thank you. I am who I am, and for better or worse, magic is a part of that. And this," I lazily gesture to myself, and to the fact that Kristoff has had to carry me, "this isn't who I want to be."

"I understand," he says, and I can tell by the twinkle in his eye that he's proud of me.

"Wait. Why did we even have that?" Anna asks.

"I gave it to your parents long ago. On the night of your accident, when they brought you to me."

Anna scoffs, "I'm actually pretty surprised they didn't make her wear it right then and there."

"I explained to them that the cost of using it would be great and urged them to think very hard before they made their decision. Though I hoped they would never use it, I felt they needed an option. Or at least to feel like they had a semblance of control over the situation. I am thankful that they heeded my warnings." He looks me in the eye and I can see the guilt and pain he feels for the choice he made. "I am very sorry, Queen Elsa."

"It's okay, Pabbie. I understand." It's not his fault that magic has consequences. This one form in particular is not exactly my favorite, but he wasn't wrong to offer it. " I'm just happy we caught it in time."

"As am I." He gently leads Kristoff out of the clearing. "Now, go. But I do hope to see you all again soon, especially you, Your Majesty, when you're feeling more yourself,"

"Likewise." And I mean that. Kristoff's family is strangely charming, and they've done so much for us. It would be nice to spend some time getting to know them when we're not in the middle of a crisis.

"Goodbye, Grand Pabbie," Kristoff nods to him and looks around at the others. "I'll see you guys later.

And with that, we're off. He loads me into the sled and Anna guides my head onto her lap.

I lay a while, watching the way the colorful lights dance in the sky. "Look, Anna," I whisper, "the sky's awake."

"Shh. I know." She rubs my arm gently. "Try to sleep, Els."

The last thing I remember is the lovely feeling of her fingers running through my hair.

* * *

"Elsa... El-saaa..."

I blink my eyes open slowly, trying to adjust to the sunlight. _Morning? Already?_ I'm in my room, in my bed, and... a little disoriented. I rub my eyes and yawn.

Anna squeals and startles me fully awake. She bounces happily and it's only then that I realize she's straddled over me, her hands planted beside my shoulders as she stares down at me. "Good morning, Snow Queen."

"For goodness sake, Anna, you scared me. Do you have to hover over me like that?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes, of course. Good morning to you as well. Now please—"

"Elsa!" She grabs a fistful of hair and all but shoves it in my face. "LOOK."

"Oh." _Oh!_ I sit up in surprise, almost knocking heads with Anna, but... "It's—"

"Magical!"

I roll my eyes, but I can't help the smirk I know is on my face. "I was going to say "blonde." You do know my hair isn't actually magical, right?"

She sticks out her tongue at me and cracks a smile when I return it.

"So?!"

I lift my brows.

And now it's her turn to roll her eyes at me. "You're a stinker," she chuckles.

 _Sometimes,_ I agree to myself. After all, I do know what she wants... "So," I prompt, and try my best to hold a straight face.

She bites her lip and wrings her hands nervously. Finally she says it, soft and hopeful, "do the magic, Elsa."

I smile, immediately transported back to our early childhood. Anna's excited pleas for me to create for her will always be bittersweet memories for me, but I try to focus on the positive points. She had fun with me then; I made her happy. And now she's here, healthy and well, and still not afraid of me. _Silly girl._ I can feel my crooked grin spreading just thinking about the look of pure delight that radiates from her - even still - whenever I use my powers. Since we've been reunited, all I've wanted is to see that look on her face, every day, and know that I was the one who put it there. The look that reflects exactly how I feel because of what she's given to me: love, and hope, and joy. For a long time, I wasn't able to reciprocate those things, but now...

Now I can.

" _Elsa! Elsa, do the magic! Do the magic!"_

And so I do.


End file.
